


the bitter smell of blood

by Catheeso



Series: Dream SMP [9]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beta Read, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), First attempt at writing horror, Gen, Horror, Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), beta read by LF, kind of? hes dead, she hated this so much and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Dream’s left all alone in the cell with no food and two rotting corpses.
Series: Dream SMP [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089689
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	the bitter smell of blood

**Author's Note:**

> BIG TW: IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH BODY HORROR, CANNIBALISM, ETC. DO NOT READ!

Dried blood flaked off his fingers, sticking to his skin with a kind of determination that had leaked out of him since he had been in the prison. The smell of rotting bodies hung heavy in the air, seeming to choke him, added to the already clogging smell of iron. His knuckles were still cut up.

In the corner, next to the small one-block water hole, was one of the bodies, bloody and beaten until it was practically unrecognizable. He hadn’t stopped even after he knew Tommy was dead, continuing to punch and kick and strangle in blind fury.

In the corner next to the chest sat another smaller body, this time belonging to a cat. It was also beaten, but not as roughly as the boy. Its fur was matted and it laid limp on the ground. Tommy had been the one to kill the innocent cat, not him.

He couldn’t help but feel sad for the poor feline. It hadn’t chosen to be stuck in the prison with them, with _Tommy_.

Still, flies were buzzing around its corpse, eating away. Both had been dead for two days now, the heat and rough obsidian starting to take its toll. Dream wasn’t quite sure how flies got in, but there were flies, and potentially maggots would come along to finish the bodies off.

Dream’s stomach growled, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Technically, while the boy and the cat had only been dead two days, Dream had not eaten in three. Tommy had taken all the potatoes and threw them into the lava, a spiteful act towards Dream, leaving Dream with only one left. The admin had used that last potato to beat Tommy to death, the food turning to mush in his hands. It was inedible now.

But Dream’s mouth watered and his stomach tumbled. He felt like it was eating him from the inside out. He didn’t know why the potatoes had stopped coming, maybe Sam thought this would be a suitable punishment for killing Tommy.

Not that Dream cared, he never did when it came to Tommy. Tommy deserved it. It had felt _so good_ to beat him into a bloody pulp.

His stomach growled once more, reminding him of the situation. He really wanted to eat. But eat what? There were no other foods in the cell.

This was Tommy’s final rebellion against Dream, wasn’t it? Make him starve to death in the confines of the cell.

Dream wouldn’t let Tommy win. No, he has too much pride for that. He was better than Tommy. As he had told the child, he was like a god.

He bit his lip as his stomach rumbled once more. He stood up, stumbling slightly, but made his way over to Tommy’s corpse.

Tommy’s face was black and blue with hints of yellow, dried blood caking the skin and hair, one eye horribly swollen. The rest of his skin wasn’t much better, bruises covering his entire body. The skin looked pale and rough, his limbs stiff like a doll. The body smelled terrible, but...

But...

Dream grabbed one of Tommy’s arms and pulled hard. There was a _crack_ as it was yanked out of its socket. He pulled harder. Skin started to tear both at Dream’s fingertips and at Tommy’s shoulders. Blood gushed out as the skin broke. He dug his fingers into a chunk of the flesh and, with a lot of effort, pulled it off.

Tommy’s arm flopped back onto the ground, red flowing out, a chunk of skin and meat missing. He remained unmoving.

The dried blood on Dream’s hands was replaced by new, fresh blood. The smell of it was dizzying. He sucked in a stuttered breath, trying to think past it.

The flesh sat in his hands.

He was hungry.

He was so very hungry.

They hadn’t come to get Tommy yet.

Dream smiled to himself, one final power over Tommy. One final victory.

He took a bite.

* * *

Sam walked quickly through the familiar black corridors, Puffy keeping a steady pace by his side. Both were armed in full netherite armour, not that Dream could do much to them. They walked like they were on a mission, and they were.

Tommy’s body still sat in Dream’s cell, untouched. They had meant to get it earlier for a proper funeral, the poor boy didn’t deserve to rot in the cell with his killer, but the prison was still shut down and the Eggpire had been causing problems.

Puffy could barely think past the fog of misery that clouded her mind, the constant thought that her duckling had permanently killed a boy. A young, teenage boy who deserved the world.

Tommy was innocent. He had made bad decisions in the past but he was moving on, he was growing as a person. He was learning from his mistakes. And then Dream came and took it all away.

Sam had been devastated. He had started seeing Tommy as a son. Puffy knew that Sam regretted ever letting Tommy go into the cell to visit Dream.

The whole situation was a mistake. They shouldn’t have left Dream alive, they shouldn’t have let Tommy go, they shouldn’t have left them to their own devices.

Now, a sixteen-year-old was dead. They had left him at the mercy of a man who didn’t deserve mercy, had left him all alone.

It was no secret amongst the server that Dream was insane.

They stopped in front of a wall of lava and Puffy gripped the sword in her hands tighter, her knuckles turning white.

Sam nodded at her and flicked a lever, lowering the lava. They both stepped onto the platform, Sam having ender pearls to get them out.

The platform moved them across the pit. The platform stopped. Puffy took a shaking step forward.

Blood coated the walls. In the corner was a small, untouched body. It was bloated and absolutely reeked.

In the other corner, next to some water, were two people. Or, one person and...something else.

The person was bent down over a pile of red gore, their orange jumpsuit stained and long hair matted with chunks of the...meat?

The pile was nothing more than red and peach mush mixed with white. White objects that stuck out awkwardly. The whole thing looked vaguely like a person but...no...

No...

No-

Puffy felt bile rise up in her throat and quickly turned away, vomiting over the edge of the cell. She heard Sam gag in the background.

When she turned back around, the person - Dream - was staring at them, a lazy smile on his face. Blood dripped steadily from his mouth, but he wasn’t hurt.

“Hi mama,” he said, still holding a piece of Tommy’s corpse in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
